TDI: the sky is the limit!
by loob88
Summary: Basically, 15 contestants have been sent to the moon. Beth, an ex-contestant, has taken up the job of host, and chef is still cooking up torture meals. Hope you like it, and please don't hesitate to comment on your views of it! NOTE: Moniqua's grammar mistakes are due to her accent.
1. Contestant names

Total Drama Island: The Sky's the limit charries

Anna

Azure

Kay

Molly

Lucy

Gordon

Lanky

Josh

Clara

Nicky

Tom

Benny

Sam

Hayden

Rose


	2. Meeting Beth and the contestants!

The camera rolled and a nerdy girl with glasses appeared.

"Hi. I'm Beth! I used to be a contestant, and now I'm the new host! Our contestants have just arrived!" She smiled. Suddenly, a group of smiling teens put their faces in view of the camera. Suddenly, a chubby one waded across and began to scream.

"!" She screamed without hesitating for breath. Beth pushed aside the contestants and made her way to the main viewing part of the camera.

"Well, these teens will actually be living on a huge base on the moon for 10 weeks, and they will have to do challenges, all wearing SPACESUITS. The rocket is leaving...now!" She smiled, putting on her spacesuit and pushing the others into the rocket, and just managed to squeeze in. The rocket zoomed off, and landed on the moon.

_Azure's confessional: I thought we were on a boat. We're going to the moon? Epic! Is there gonna be barbies and sheilas in moon costumes?_

Azure hi-fived Lanky, who blew a bubble of gum. She spat it out on the rocket floor, and suddenly, they crashed into the moon and all of their caravans.

"OK GUYS! You will have to find a moon ball. The two people who find them first will be team captains. GO!" Beth squealed.


	3. The team names are revealed!

The camera rolled to face Beth again!

"This just in! I have JUST found the two team captains! They are Azure and Clara! Azure what was on your ball?" Beth smiled eagerly.

"I got team captain job of the Mini Martians!" Azure snickered in her Australian accent.

"And Clara, which team did you get the job of being captain of?" Beth started to seem a little downhearted.

"I got leader job for the Punky Plutonians!" She smiled. Beth pulled a microphone from her backpack and shouted down it.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! EACH TEAM LEADER WILL PICK THEIR MEMBERS, WITH AZURE FIRST!" Beth yelled.

Azure smiled and pointed at Lanky. Clara went for Sam, and Azure's next choice was Anna. Clara then chose Josh, and so on until everyone was in a team. The team camp rooms were huge and they all had a bed.

"Chef will be cooking tea in 5 mins!" Beth grinned slyly. Meanwhile, chef was whipping some cream and pouring it all over some chilli peppers and lemon. He sprinkled pepper all over, and grated the hard skin from his foot and applied a coating of that to the food. The moon was dusty and the sand whipped off Beth's spacesuit. The campers had already lined up at the dinner table, the Mini Martians at the left and the Punky Plutonians at the right.


	4. Elimination and Challenge 1

Beth turned to the contestants.

"The Mini Martians and the Punky Plutonians, you have a challenge today. Whoever gets the most votes will be out. Today's challenge is, ALIEN HUNTING! You need to find plastic aliens in your team's colour. The aliens will be collected in at the end, and the person who collects the most in each team will be granted invincibility. Tonight is the only night where two people will win invincibility. Ok, you only have 1 hour to find all the aliens. GO!" Beth shouted. All of the campers sprinted around, looking for the aliens. Azure picked up a red one, and put it in her bag. Eventually, all the aliens were collected up, and the campers sat around the campfire.

_Anna's confessional: I'm gonna have to vote for Benny. He ate all of his aliens._

Suddenly, Beth picked up the megaphone.

"Contestants! The two contestants who have been granted invincibility are... AZURE AND GORDON! These two will be safely through to tomorrow. But who will be going home tonight? I will tell you now. The 12 of you who get an alien head will be through to tomorrow. Azure, Gordon, you have yours. The first alien head goes to... Anna!"

_Anna's confessional: How? Nobody likes me because I'm a goth and Lanky's littler twin. _

"The second and third contestants to get through are... Lanky and Kay!" Beth shrieked.

"Sam!" "Clara!" "Gordon!" "Molly!" "Lucy!" "Nicky!" "Tom!" "Hayden!" "Rose!" She squealed excitedly. Rose paled. That meant Benny, her friend on the island, was going out.

"Benny, I am afraid that you are going out tonight. Please stand in the rocket of shame, and go." Beth wheezed.


	5. Interview with Azure!

Beth: Hi guys! Welcome to question time! Today I have Azure and I am going to ask her questions about her time here so far. Ok, Azure. Who is your best friend on the show at the minute?

Azure: Probs Lanky or Anna. They've been good to me and they're the two best on my team.

Beth: Good, good. Now, who is your worst enemy on the show?

Azure: I think it's Rose. I don't even know why I picked her for my team. She treats me like a total loser.

Beth: Who are you going to vote for next week?

Azure: I might vote for Rose. Or Hayden.

Beth: What will you do with the money if you get to the final two?

Azure: I will use it to buy a reptile sanctuary back home in Oz!

Beth: Who would you want to be the other final two contestant?

Azure: Lanky. She wants the money to refurb her parents' mansion.

Beth: Ok. Thanks for that! Next time, we'll be interviewing Anna!


	6. Interview with Anna!

Beth: Hi guys, and welcome to interview time. Today in the studio, we have Anna!

Anna: Why the heck am I in an interview box?

Beth: First question: Who's your best friend on the island?

Anna: Azure. She's the coolest Aussie I've met.

Beth: Ok. Who's your worst enemy on the island?

Anna: Kay. She keeps throwing her challenges. Maybe it's all because Josh, her brother, is on Clara's team.

Beth: Who are you voting for in the next challenge?

Anna: Either Kay or Rose.

Beth: Thank you for talking to us. Next time, we're interviewing Lanky!


	7. Elimination and challenge 2

The camera whirled to face Beth.

"Hi guys! Today it's the second challenge, and one more contestant will be eliminated. The challenge today is, ALIEN RAM RIDING! Chef has bought some alien rams from the moon market, and all of the contestants will have to ride them. CAN BOTH TEAMS LINE UP?" Beth shouted. The two teams lined up and began screaming hostilities at each other. The Ram Pen Gate opened and Azure stepped inside. She slowly and carefully got onto the ram, and clutched it by its horns. Its purple eyes bled into its fur, and Azure began riding it around and out of its pen, before finally crashing out and looking slightly worse for wear.

" 7 minutes 24 seconds." Beth looked at her stopwatch and recorded the time down. After all the contestants had been on the ram, Beth called them to the campfire.

"Once again, it is time for elimination. Lanky has invincibility, so she already has her alien head.

_Azure's confessional: I am deffo gonna vote for Rose. She deserves it._

"Kay!" "Josh!" "Hayden!" "Molly!" "Tom!" "Anna" "Hayden!" "Lucy!" "Gordon!" "Clara!" "Nicky! "Sam!" Beth smiled, giving everyone their alien heads. She turned to rose, who hadn't got one.

"Rose, I'm afraid you have been eliminated. Stand in the rocket of shame and go." Beth smiled, her twisted teeth showing just under her braces.


	8. Behind the scenes 1: Auditions 1 and 2

GORDON'S AUDITION

The camera rolled and Gordon sat on the bed, smiling and holding a beaver plushie.

"Hi! I'm Gordon. My sister dared me to apply for the show, and here's my audition. I like cats, beavers and hard rock, ok?" He smiled. His cheeks blushed and his fat sagged, making him look more like a beaver than his plushie.

AZURE'S AUDITION

The camera pointed to a young girl in green clothes, her hair covered in leaves.

"Hi! I'm Azure, and I'm Australian. I saw the application thing on my computer, so I went over to Canada to auditon. I'm 16. I love going outdoors, and I'm a tomboy. My fave colours are blue and green. I got my name because I'm the only one in my immediate family (my aunt Cilla is expecting a baby) with blue eyes. I'm also the only one with ginger hair, which explains my middle name, Ginger. My full name is Azure Ginger Coco Sykes. Hope you like my auditon, TDI!


	9. Interview with Lanky!

Beth: Hi guys, today I'm interviewing Lanky on her time here so far.

Lanky: Hey Bros. I'm chillin' here. I'm just enjoying life. Azure's cool.

Beth: Who's your best friend on the island?

Lanky: I'm down with everybody.

Beth: And your worst enemy?

Lanky: I like everyone, but I'm leaning towards Kay for this. She winds me up like anything.

Beth: What's been your highlight on the island so far?

Lanky: The excitement of finding out which team at the end of the week gets the surprise.

Beth: Next time, we will be interviewing Gordon!


	10. Moniqua

Beth smiled at the camera, and shoved the girl next to her in front of it.

"This is Moniqua. She's Russian, but came over to Canada for auditions. It appears Benny took Tom with him when he left so we needed someone as a replacement. We had another look through the rejected tapes, and Moniqua's was the best. So, here she is. We'll show you a clip of the audition while she gets into her moon clothes." Beth sighed.

MONIQUA'S AUDITION  
The girl shuffled around on the bed.

"I Moniqua. I apply for Total Drama Island. I cook, make necklace, eat, feed baby sister. Oh, there baby sister. Goodbye." She blushed and shuffled off the bed, her boots scuffing the floor.

The camera returned its view and Moniqua was sitting on the Mini Martian side of the breakfast table. Chef was spooning a strange lumpy pudding into the breakfast dishes.

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

"Bat porridge." Chef smiled. Gordon spat it out furiously.

"Where do you find a bat on the moon?" Josh asked.

"I get my sources." Chef nodded.


	11. Truth, dare, kiss or swear

The camera on the ceiling of the Mini Martian clubroom whirred into life and the contestants were being watched, even though they were unaware. Lanky and Azure were writing secret notes about the other campers, Moniqua was reading a book with Kay, and Anna was listening to music on her phone. The others were sitting in a circle, playing truth, dare, kiss or swear.

"Nicky, truth, dare, kiss or swear?" asked Molly.

"Truth." Nicky replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Tell me the truth...who is your crush on the island?" Molly giggled.

"Uh...I have to be truthful...Hayden." Nicky replied.

"O-O-H!" Molly giggled even louder. Nicky blushed, and shuffled over to Moniqua and Kay, who were reading a book entitled _Love and Heartbreak: My story_. Anna's music was blaring even louder.

"Da da da da da da da da..I wanna be sedated! Da da da da da da da da..I wanna be sedated!" Yelled Anna, singing along to a song by The Ramones.

"I think she NEEDS to be sedated." Lanky giggled to Azure, making a joke about her sister.


End file.
